La Reina de la Montaña
by Mizuki-chan12
Summary: Ya no quería tener esas pesadillas donde su madre se esfumaba frente a sus ojos y no volvía más. Es por eso que, gracias a la ayuda de Tanjiro y Zenitsu, tiene la mejor idea que se le ha acurrido nunca. Porque la reina de las montañas merecía el mejor de los lugares. - Spoilers del manga de Kimetsu no Yaiba


—¡Espera! —gritó mientras extendía su mano, intentando alcanzar una ilusión que se esfumó en la oscuridad de la habitación. «Otra vez soñé con mi madre» pensó mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus sudorosas manos e intentaba calmar los latidos de su agitado corazón.

—Inosuke, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Zenitsu, preocupado. Había pensado en gritarle por haberlo despertado, pero esa idea se esfumó cuando el inconfundible sonido de la tristeza y la soledad llegó a sus sensibles oídos.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —Tanjiro también había sido despertado por el grito, y el olor de la melancolía proveniente de su amigo lo alertó.

—Sí…

—Puedo cambiarte de futón para que duermas en el medio —propuso el de aretes _hanafuda_.

—No es necesario, solo vuelvan a dormir. —Agradecía que la habitación estuviera completamente sumida en la oscuridad para que ninguno de sus amigos viera su estado, aunque él sabía perfectamente que no los engañaba; sus sentidos estaban demasiado desarrollados para hacerlo.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió por toda la habitación. Tanjiro y Zenitsu sabían que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con su amigo, pero no sabían cómo abordar el tema con aquel chico temperamental.

—Haz estado teniendo muchas pesadillas últimamente —empezó el rubio después de unos minutos—, ¿se debe a algo en particular?

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Monkitsu.

—Somos amigos, Inosuke, sabes que si algo te preocupa puedes decírnoslo con completa confianza —dijo suavemente el mayor de los Kamado.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente en la habitación y, justo cuando pensaron que el chico con máscara de jabalí no contestaría y estaban a punto de volver a intentar dormir, Hashibira habló.

—He estado pensando… ¿Poner una tumba para los muertos es tan importante?

El primero en recomponerse de la sorpresa fue Zenitsu, quien solo atinó a preguntar suavemente:—¿Lo dices por Shinobu-san?

Ambos interpretaron la falta de respuesta como una afirmación.

—Entiendo que para ti sea difícil de comprender, después de todo te criaste con los jabalís desde que eras un bebé —decidió empezar el de cabellos rojizos—, pero el hacer una tumba para los difuntos es muy importante para las familias. Así el alma de los muertos puede descansar en paz, y es una forma de mostrar respeto y cariño por aquellos que ya no están con nosotros. Incluso podríamos decir que es una forma de no olvidarlos.

El de ojos verdes calló durante unos instantes mientras digería la información. Lo último que había dicho Tanjiro llamó su atención, ¿una forma de no olvidarlos?

—Y ¿qué ocurre con las personas que no tienen cuerpo para enterrar? ¿Esas no tienen tumba?

—Pueden poner una en su honor —explicó Zenitsu—. Es más común de lo que piensa. Hay veces que las familias no encuentran el cuerpo y hacen una tumba vacía para el difunto.

—Ya veo… —Apreciaba enormemente la información que sus amigos le habían dado y, a pesar de que odiara pensar en planes, una idea que le fue imposible alejar de su cabeza fue formándose lentamente en su cerebro, haciéndolo sonreír—. Gracias.

Por su parte los chicos se sentían aliviados. No sabían con exactitud en qué habían ayudado, pero tanto el nauseabundo olor como el molesto sonido habían sido reemplazados por una sensación de paz que se les contagió. Estaban convencidos de que lo que fuera que atormentaba a su amigo había desaparecido, y los tres podrían descansar en paz el resto de la noche.

Los rayos del Sol se asomaban en todo su esplendor con la llegada del medio día cuando la menor de los Kamado encontró a Inosuke. Había desaparecido desde temprano y nadie le supo indicar dónde estaba.

—¡Inosuke! —gritó alegremente Nezuko mientras se acercaba al árbol donde se encontraba el de ojos verdes.

—¡Teruko! Mira lo que he encontrado. —Bajó en cuanto la vio y extendió la palma de su mano con emoción para que observara las bellotas que había recogido—. ¿No son las bellotas más grandes y brillantes que has visto en tu vida? —Nezuko asintió felizmente mientras extendía su mano para tomarlas—. ¡No! No puedes tenerlas —sentenció mientras cerraba su mano y la retiraba.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

—Porque son para alguien especial.

—¿Alguien… especial? —preguntó confundida.

—¡Así es! Son un regalo para la reina de la montaña —dijo con orgullo—. He decidido darle las mejores bellotas que pueda encontrar, y algo más, aunque aún no sé qué será.

Nezuko solo lo observó extrañada, no recordaba a nadie a quien le dijeran "reina de la montaña". Intentó encontrar el significado de esas palabras hasta que solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

«Si él dice ser el rey de la montaña, entonces la reina de la montaña tiene que ser alguien que le guste. Posiblemente sea Aoi o Kanao» pensaba emocionada mientras se acercaba a una planta cercana a ella y arrancaba una pequeña flor. Alegremente se la tendió al chico con máscara de jabalí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras la miraba de forma extraña.

—Regalar flores —dijo con dificultad, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a volver a hablar.

—¿Crees que debería regalarle flores? —Nezuko asintió e Inosuke pareció meditarlo durante un instante antes de tomar la flor con su energía característica—. ¡Esa es una excelente idea, secuaz mía! Y por supuesto que era algo que ya había pensado. El gran Inosuke irá por las flores más hermosas que nadie haya visto nunca.

La menor de los Kamado solo sonrió mientras veía al azabache partir en busca de las flores, solo esperaba poder saber quién era la reina de la montaña pronto.

Kanao caminó hacia sus plantas y se agachó a su lado. Acercó su rostro hacia las flores que había cuidado desde que eran unas semillas y se tomó su tiempo para observarlas con detenimiento. Por lo general podía seguir haciendo su vida normal, pero su ceguera parcial no le permitía apreciar la belleza de las cosas tanto como le gustaría.

Finalmente arrancó unas cuantas flores para formar un pequeño ramo y, cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, notó algo extraño en su jardín. Se acercó lentamente para no perder de vista el lugar y una vez ahí volvió a agacharse. Todas las bellas flores que antes se encontraban en esa zona habían sido arrancadas de raíz, y las piedras que había puesto para delimitar el perímetro donde iniciaba su jardín estaban desacomodadas, regadas a lo largo de toda la zona por donde estaban sus plantas. Además, la tierra estaba esparcida por todos lados, causando un completo desorden.

Tsuyuri se paró de inmediato mientras sentía como la rabia iba escalando lentamente por su cuerpo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se metía con sus plantas.

—Kanao-chan, ¿qué es lo que haces? —canturreó alegremente Zenitsu mientras iba saliendo de la casa, pero rápidamente su buen humor se esfumó cuando escuchó un sonido aterrador proveniente de la azabache—. ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

—Zenitsu, ¿tú sabes quién hizo esto? —dijo mientras señalaba a su jardín destrozado.

—Tus flores… —murmuró el rubio. Todos en la finca mariposa sabían lo importante que eran sus flores para Kanao, por lo que eran cuidadosos cuando hacían cosas cerca de esa zona—. Ahora que lo pienso, Inosuke tenía las manos llenas de tierra cuando comimos hace rato, y creo que su máscara estaba más sucia de lo habitual.

—¿Inosuke? —preguntó incrédula—. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Lo escuché con Aoi-chan en una habitación cuando venía hacia aquí.

—Llévame con ellos, por favor.

Ambos caminaron rápidamente en completo silencio. Kanao estaba muy molesta, preguntándose para qué Inosuke querría sus flores. Por su parte, Zenitsu estaba asustado, tenía miedo de decir algo que empeorara la situación, y aquel aterrador sonido proveniente de Tsuyuri que no hacía nada más que aumentar a medida que pasaba el tiempo no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

—¡Ya te he dicho más de diez veces cómo tienes que sostener la pluma! —Escucharon el grito de Aoi una vez estuvieron fuera de la habitación—. Y así no se escribe esa letra, solo intenta seguir mi ejemplo.

—¡Tu letra es demasiado extraña, ese es el problema!

—¡Tú eres el extraño!

Ambos entraron solo para encontrarse con una peculiar escena. La habitación estaba inundada de papeles y un potente olor a tinta. Aoi tomaba de la mano a Inosuke mientras corregía la forma tan brusca en la que estaba tomando su pluma, y este último —con el ceño fruncido y el mentón manchado de negro— reclamaba que no había nada de malo en la forma en que la sostenía. Frente a ellos había dos hojas: una contenía la pulcra letra de la azabache en ella y en la otra había una serie de manchones en los que difícilmente pudieran decir que había algo escrito.

—¡Por Dios, eres simplemente…! ¿Kanao-sama? —preguntó extrañada una vez reparó en la presencia de la ex _tsuguko_ en la habitación—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿Qué están…? No importa, no vine para esto —dijo Tsuyuri una vez salió de su ensoñación—. Inosuke, ¿tú tomaste mis flores?

—Sí —respondió sin rodeos.

—No puedes volver a tocar esas flores —regañó con el ceño fruncido. De inmediato el chico con manchas de tinta en el rostro se puso de pie, listo para lanzarse a atacar de ser necesario, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó el rubio.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué no?! Tienes demasiadas.

—Son mis flores especiales, nadie las puede tocar ni mucho menos llevarse una gran cantidad de ellas y dejar un desastre en el lugar.

—Solo son flores, ¿qué más da? —Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras sintió como Kanao le soltó una bofetada. La sorpresa inicial había dado paso a el enojo, seguido de la confusión al ver como los ojos morados de la chica estaban humedeciéndose.

—¡Son las flores especiales que le llevo a Kanae y a Shinobu, así que no dejaré que simplemente digas que da igual! —gritó alterada como no la había visto en mucho tiempo.

Zenitsu solo estaba esperando el momento en el que Inosuke empezara a gritar y a querer pelear contra Kanao para saltar a defenderla, pero ese momento nunca llegó; parecía que se había quedado paralizado y cuando finalmente reaccionó solo bajó la mirada.

—Yo… lo lamento —murmuró tan bajo que a Agatsuma le sorprendió que las demás en la habitación hubiesen escuchado—, no sabía que eran para ellas. No volveré a tomarlas.

Todos en aquel cuarto volvieron a enmudecer. Era una genuina sorpresa que Inosuke se disculpara con alguien sin que tuvieran que forzarlo. Parecía tan arrepentido que durante un instante la ex _tsuguko_ sintió pena por haberlo abofeteado.

—Ve y arregla el desastre que hiciste, por favor —pidió finalmente, el de ojos color verde simplemente obedeció, saliendo con la cabeza agachada y sin voltear a ver a nadie.

—¿Qué le ocurre? Antes de que llegaran estaba actuando tan enérgico y testarudo como siempre.

—No estoy segura… —susurró Kanao. Zenitsu prefirió guardar silencio mientras observaba la puerta por donde su amigo había salido. El sonido de arrepentimiento y tristeza seguía retumbando lentamente en sus oídos, acompañado del recuerdo de lo importante que fue Shinobu para todos, incluido Inosuke.

Los rayos del Sol se habían ocultado casi por completo, pero aun así Hashibira no sentía ganas de irse. Después de haber terminado de arreglar el jardín había decidido ir a visitar la tumba de la familia Kochō, aunque no sabía muy bien para qué. Quizá en su interior sentía que era importante disculparse con Shinobu por arrancar las flores que le regalaban, o porque de alguna manera se sentía cercano a ella estando en ese lugar. Además, su pequeño proyecto se encontraba cerca de ahí y había provechado para casi terminarlo.

Volvió a observar la tumba frente a él. Había varias letras en la lápida, aunque no sabía qué era lo que estaba escrito estaba seguro que el nombre de la antigua pilar insecto se encontraba ahí. Unas varillas de olor curioso estaban ahí también, junto a las flores que ya empezaban a marchitarse por el pasar del tiempo. Al bajar la vista notó que habían sido dejados en un pequeño plato unos dulces, cosa que lo desconcertó, ¿quién dejaba comida en las tumbas? Los muertos ya no podrían comerlos. Aunque lo cierto es que él había llevado bellotas, entonces ¿qué más daba poner algo más para comer?

Con esa nueva idea en mente sintió cómo sus energías eran renovadas y —mientras sonreía— decidió que era momento de volver a la finca.

Zenitsu se sentía agotado. Había hecho un entrenamiento extra con Tanjiro a petición de este último después de los ejercicios de recuperación y sentía que sus músculos se desprenderían en cualquier instante, estaba por negarse cuando vio que Nezuko se encontraba escuchando la conversación, y él se negaba completamente a enseñarle una faceta débil y cobarde a la que —según él— sería su futura esposa. A ambos les extrañó que Inosuke no se les uniera, su amigo había estado actuando raro desde hace unos días, pero no quería pensar en ello en esos instantes. Se encontraba solo en la habitación, recién bañado y listo para comer los dulces panecillos de miel que había robado de la cocina la noche anterior. Vigilante ante los sonidos a su alrededor se acercó hacia el cajón al lado de su cama donde los había ocultado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaban en ese lugar. Vació el mueble e inclusive buscó en los de sus amigos, todo eso en vano.

—¡¿Quién fue el maldito que robó mis pastelillos!? —gritó hecho una furia. Le había costado demasiado escabullirse de Aoi para que un miserable ladrón le robara su dulce merienda—. Seguramente fue ese maldito cerdo, nunca se llena con nada.

Con pasos agigantados se apresuró a llegar a la sala donde se encontraban sus amigos. Los hermanos Kamado hablaban animadamente —a pesar de la dificultad de la menor para ello— mientras el mayor tomaba una bebida refrescante, e Inosuke estaba intentando quitar pintura negra de su máscara.

—¡Muy bien, ¿quién de ustedes dos, malditas escorias, robo los pastelillos que guardé anoche?! —dijo mientras los apuntaba.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Zenitsu?

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Tanjiro. Seguramente usaste tu olfato para encontrar dónde estaban y te los comiste tu solo.

—En serio, no sé de qué hablas. ¿Por qué no te calmas y me explicas para poder ayudarte? —Zenitsu estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Hashibira se le adelantó.

—Eres muy ruidoso, Zenkichi, cállate.

—¡No eres quién para decirme nada, cerdo! Además, no creas que no eres sospechoso —habló mientras se acercaba y lo apuntaba directamente al pecho con el dedo.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Acaso quieres pelea, Monkistu?! —gritó mientras se colocaba su máscara.

—¡Solo admite que te comiste los dulces que yo robé en la noche!

—Sabía que habías sido tú —declaró repentinamente Aoi, quien apenas estaba entrando en la habitación. Zenitsu solamente sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna vertebral antes de voltear lentamente.

—Aoi-chan, no es lo que crees... —Intentó excusarse, pero la otra ni siquiera lo dejó terminar.

—Por lo menos deberías lavar el plato, o como mínimo devolverlo a la cocina, no es que sobren precisamente aquí, mucho menos con Inosuke rompiéndolos de vez en cuando.

—Pe-pero yo no fui…

—Ya no quiero oír tus excusas —dijo, después se dirigió al chico con cabeza de jabalí—. Creo que ya debería estar seca la pintura de la madera, ve a preguntarle a Sumi-chan, está en el patio de atrás. Si necesitas algo más habla con Kiyo-chan y Naho-chan.

—¡Bien! —gritó con emoción antes de salir corriendo. Tanjiro, Nezuko y Zenitsu simplemente lo observaron, extrañados.

—Aoi-san, ¿sabes qué es lo que ocurre con Inosuke? Ha estado actuando muy extraño estos días.

—No sé qué es lo que le pasa, pensé que ustedes lo sabrían. Ayer vino corriendo conmigo diciendo que quería aprender a escribir un par de cosas, y hoy llegó con unos tablones de madera y dijo que quería escribir lo mismo que practicamos ayer ahí. No sé dónde los habrá conseguido, pero había astillas por todos lados por lo que hice que alguien las limara mientras nosotros seguíamos practicando cómo escribir correctamente. En cuanto nos dijeron que estaban listas hizo que consiguiéramos pintura y un pincel para terminar. Insistí más de una vez en que yo debería escribirlo, pero no quería que lo tocara siquiera, solo que lo vigilara. Su letra es un completo caos, pero por lo menos es entendible.

—¿Inosuke queriendo aprender a escribir? —preguntaron incrédulos, incluso Nezuko la miró sorprendida.

—Yo también reaccioné así, pero es la verdad.

—¿Qué es lo que quería escribir? —preguntó esta vez Tanjiro.

—En una parte quería escribir "La reina de la montaña" —De inmediato la menor de los Kamado volteó a verla con curiosidad, ¿acaso sería un regalo para la persona que le gustaba?—. Y quería preguntarles respecto a lo otro. Era un nombre, pero por más que le pregunté quién era no me contestó nada más que "es la reina de la montaña", y seguía repitiendo eso una y otra vez cada vez que le volvía a preguntar. ¿Ustedes saben si Inosuke tiene algún familiar que se llame Hashibira Kotoha? —En cuanto terminó de decir ese nombre escucharon el sonido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo. Voltearon, solo para ver a Kanao, quien había soltado su espada por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué nombre dijiste?

—Ha-Hashibira Kotoha, ¿usted conoce ese nombre, Kanao-sama?

—Ese es el nombre de la madre de Inosuke… —Todos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Kanao? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Tanjiro.

—Estoy segura de que ese fue el nombre que dijo la luna a la que enfrentamos juntos. Douma no solo mató a mis hermanas, también asesinó a la mamá de Inosuke cuando él era un bebé.

El silencio se extendió en la habitación, nadie sabía que decir. Además, Tanjiro y Zenitsu no estaban seguros de a qué dirección enfocar sus pensamientos: si bien en un principio habían sentido miedo de que el de cabellos azabaches estuviera pasando por algo doloroso o se sintiera deprimido por su extraña actitud, en ningún momento habían detectado ningún rastro de ese tipo de emociones en él, por el contrario, en los últimos días solo habían percibido la emoción, la felicidad e inclusive la esperanza saliendo de él.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Naho entrando con las otras dos chicas a la habitación donde se encontraban.

—Naho-chan, Sumi-chan, Kiyo-chan, ¿saben a dónde fue Inosuke? —preguntó Tanjiro, pues sabía que su amigo ya se había ido de la finca desde hacía minutos; su olor era demasiado débil para seguir ahí.

—Dijo que iría al cementerio. Le dijimos que nos esperara porque le preparamos algo de comida, pero no nos escuchó.

—Gracias, chicas. —Les sonrió Kamado—. Bien, iré a verlo.

—Yo solo iré para asegurarme que el cerdo no vaya a hacer ningún desastre.

—Yo ir —habló con dificultad Nezuko.

—Yo también quiero ir —dijo Kanao. Desde que tuvieron aquella batalla juntos se habían acercado más él uno al otro, él la había apoyado mucho y si estaba pasando por un momento difícil quería hacer lo mismo por él.

—Yo también iré. Podemos confiar en ustedes para encargarse de la finca un rato, ¿cierto? —preguntó Aoi viendo a las chicas, estas solo asintieron.

—¿Podrían esperar un poco? Nos gustaría que le llevaran el almuerzo. —Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ello. Solo pasaron un par de minutos cuando las chicas terminaron de empaquetar el almuerzo y entregárselos. Rápidamente salieron en busca del chico con la máscara de jabalí siendo ayudados por el extraordinario olfato de Tanjiro pues, una vez llegados al camposanto, les fue imposible encontrarlo con la mirada.

El olfato del chico los terminó llevando hasta el rincón más apartado del sitio. Se encontraba en el límite del lugar, marcado por el camino de árboles de glicina. El suelo no estaba hecho de concreto, sino de un camino de tierra muy bien cuidado y ya no había tumba alguna a la vista por lo que fue mucho más fácil de admirar la imagen frente a ellos.

Aoi reconoció las maderas, en las cuales el chico de finos rasgos estuvo escribiendo esa misma tarde, clavadas en la tierra, una al lado de la otra. Alrededor de los tablones se encontraban plantadas las flores que alguna vez pertenecieron al jardín de Kanao. Frente a todo eso, en el suelo, estaban los panecillos de miel que habían desaparecido del cajón de Zenitsu, todos y cada uno de ellos, además, en el mismo plato, también había un puñado de bellotas. Y frente a todo aquello se encontraba Inosuke, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con su característica máscara sobre ellas, viendo con sus brillantes ojos su creación.

—Así que ahí quedó el plato… —susurró Aoi con las manos en la cintura.

—¡Te dije que yo no los tenía, Aoi-chan! —se quejó el rubio, pero calló rápidamente cuando escuchó una voz—. ¿Ustedes están escuchando eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Kanao.

—Una voz… —Intentó concentrarse más y no tardó en darse cuenta que pertenecía al azabache sentado a unos metros frente a ellos—. Inosuke está cantando, pero no reconozco la letra.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó el mayor de los Kamado.

—Creo que está diciendo… "Promesa de meñique, promesa de meñique, tu hijo nunca te volverá a olvidar", ¿alguno conoce esa canción? —Todos negaron con la cabeza. La ex _tsuguko_ recordaba lo mencionado por Douma, sabía que la madre de Inosuke cantaba acerca de una promesa de meñique, pero no le pareció que ella debía revelar eso, por lo que simplemente se quedó callada.

El chico de cabellos azabaches volteó hacía atrás al escuchar voces y se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar a sus amigos allí.

—¡Chicos, vengan a ver lo que hice! —dijo emocionado. Los demás solo se acercaron—. ¿No les parece la mejor tumba que hayan visto nunca?

—Así que por eso estabas actuando más raro de lo normal —empezó Zenitsu—, estabas haciendo esto. Se ve demasiado bien para ser algo hecho por ti.

—¡Es preciosa, Inosuke! —exclamó alegremente Tanjiro—. No sabía que querías hacer una tumba para tu madre. Si nos lo hubieras dicho te hubiéramos ayudado.

—Y es por eso que no lo mencioné. Solo alguien tan grandioso como yo iba a poder hacer una tumba digna de la reina de la montaña —dijo ignorando completamente el cómo Tanjiro se enteró de que la tumba era para su madre. «Es Gonpachiro, él sabe muchas cosas» pensó simplemente—. Además, nunca me lo preguntaron.

—Supongo que no. —Rio suavemente.

—¿Tienes permitido usar este lugar? —preguntó Aoi, lo último que quería era que los regañaran y destruyeran todo el esfuerzo de Inosuke en hacer aquel pequeño altar.

—La anciana que es dueña de este lugar dijo que nadie utilizaba esta parte del cementerio así que la podía usar para hacerlo y ella lo cuidaría mientras le pagara —contestó con simpleza—. Era lo más cerca de Shinobu que podía estar.

—Lindas flores —dijo Nezuko mientras jugueteaba con los pétalos de un clavel rosa.

—Así que para eso las necesitabas.

—La anciana fue la que me dijo que las plantara para que no se marchitaran porque eran muy bonitas para eso. —Volteó hacia otro lado mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente de carmín—. Pe-Perdón de nuevo por haber tomado tus flores, no sabía que eran para tus hermanas.

Kanao sonrió mientras le hacía una caricia en la cabeza. —De ahora en adelante puedes tomar las flores de mi jardín para esto.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Y la próxima vez que venga también traeré varillas de incienso para tu madre. —A pesar de no saber exactamente qué eran o para qué servían Hashibira simplemente sonrió con emoción ante la idea de tener más cosas para adornar y se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de ser acariciado por la chica.

—Solo porque es algo así de importante no te diré nada por haberte robado mi comida.

—Comida que tú robaste de la finca, Zenitsu —recordó Aoi, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera. —Hablando de comida, las niñas nos encargaron traerte el almuerzo. —Le dio el empaque con la comida mientras veía la emoción en los verdes ojos del muchacho. Ella se encargaría personalmente de que esa tumba siempre tuviera ofrendas—. Quizá podríamos traer también un broche de mariposa para que lo pongas por aquí, estoy segura de que quedaría fantástico.

Sus amigos siguieron hablando, pero Inosuke ya no los podía escuchar. La idea de la tumba había salido como solución a sus incesantes pesadillas en la noche, siempre soñaba con que su madre se alejaba de él y por más que corría detrás de ella no podía alcanzarla, en más de una ocasión soñó que olvidaba de nuevo su rostro y no podía recordarlo por más que se esforzara. No podía negar que desde que empezó las pesadillas se habían detenido y se sentía más cercano que nunca a aquella que había dado todo de sí para salvarlo, pero no esperaba que todas esas personas se preocuparan tanto por él y ofrecieran llevar cosas a su altar en memoria de su madre. Un sentimiento de calidez inundaba su pecho y lo hacía sentir extraño y dichoso, pues a pesar del tiempo que había pasado en compañía de diversas personas, algunas emociones seguían siendo inexplicables para él. Lágrimas cálidas viajaron por sus mejillas mientras una sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro.

—Inosuke, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Tanjiro preocupado.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy bien, Monjiro!

—Estás llorando…

—¡No mientas, Monkitsu! —gruñó mientras colocaba rápidamente su máscara en su cabeza.

—¿Quizá quieras estar solo? —propuso tímidamente Kanao.

—No. El rey de la montaña ha decidido que quiere comer con sus secuaces, así que muestren su gratitud hacia mí.

—¡Oye, sin nosotros no tuvieras esa comida! —dijo Aoi mientras comenzaban a alejarse del cementerio, en busca de un lugar para comer el almuerzo.

Detrás de ellos, viéndolos a todos con una mirada llena de cariño, se encontraba el espíritu de Kotoha, recargada en una de las maderas que su hijo había dejado para ella.

—Es un gran chico, ¿no es verdad, Kotoha-san? —habló Shinobu mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Me alegra que tenga tan buenos amigos con él. Sin duda mi niño se ha vuelto alguien muy fuerte y querido. —Sonrió para voltear a ver a la chica a su lado—. Muchas gracias por haberlo cuidado tanto, Shinobu-san.

—No fue nada, en verdad, es una persona de lo más particular. —Rio—. Creo que ya es hora de irnos.

—Sí… —Volteó a ver una última vez a su hijo, reflejando todo el amor que sentía por él.

Ambas mujeres se fueron alejando lentamente, ninguna se sentía triste porque sabían que —sin importar la situación— siempre estarían junto a sus seres queridos, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien.


End file.
